With the development of the society, energy and environment problems have been the bottlenecks to the society's progress. People do a lot of work on environment protection and energy efficiency. Entrained flow coal gasification is becoming increasingly popular world wide in the past 30 years. Based on this technology, IGCC (Integrated gasification combined cycle) electricity generation technology was engendered. Compared with the traditional technology of electricity generation, it made great progress in energy efficiency and environment protection. Representative IGCC technologies based on coal gasification in the world are, e.g., the Tampa power plant which adopts the GE (formerly Texaco) gasification technology and the Beggenum power plant which adopts the Shell gasification technology. The GE technology has been disclosed in patent documents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,604, 4,251,228, 2,871,114, 4,110,359, 4,197,281), and the Shell technology has been disclosed in patent documents (DE.P. 3714915.6 (China publication number 88102581), U.S. Pat. No. 738,727 (China publication number 86103455)).
It is well known that the GE (formerly Texaco) and Shell gasification technologies made great progress in environment protection and energy efficiency compared with other gasification technologies. Especially in environment protection, where their excellent performance indexes can be observed. But they also have some deficiencies. For example, the GE technology adopts a quench process and its cold gas efficiency is only about 70% to 73%, which is not suitable for electricity generation. The Shell technology adopts a waste heat boiler process and its cold gas efficiency is about 78%, better than the GE technology; however, the adoption of waste heat boilers and Ceramics Filters and so on leads to a higher cost of about twice of the investment of the GE technology. So a more efficient gasification technology with a simple apparatus and a short process is highly expected in the industry.